It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by memories of pain
Summary: A HarryDraco story on the song It's all coming back to me now. Just read and you'll probebly like it.


**Title:** It's all coming back to me now

**Author: **Dyna Angel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor the song; _it's all coming back to me now_.

**Summary:** It's a songfic about Draco and Harry and the relationship they had/have.

**Rating:** PG-17

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Warning:**Not for innocent eyes, the rating is not for nothing this high!

**Parings:** HP/DM

The storm was blowing outside. Angry tears run down Harry's cheeks. "Are you happy now?" he yelled at Draco who was packing his suitcases. "Only you can make me cry! Why are you doing this to us?!" Draco turned in rage. "I'm doing this for me and for my family!" he said with an force that made the thunder roll in. "I don't believe you," Harry said, sniffing softly, trying to convince himself that it was all a bad dream. "He must have threatened you. That's it isn't it? He threatened you!" Harry turned towards Draco again with silent tears. Draco stopped packing and turned in anger. "How dare you say anything like that? My father has nothing to do with this! I can't believe you even suggested that! My father is very high in my books, and you know what. He became even more important to me than you!" He slapped his suitcase close and walked towards the door. "How dare you!" Harry yelled, brushing away his tears in anger. "You know what? You can leave for good this time! I never, _ever_, want to see you again." Draco turned one last time. "FINE!" he yelled back. He opened the door and closed it again with a loud _BANG_. Harry flung himself on the bed and cried his eyes out.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed,_

_If I just listened to it,_

_Right outside the window_

Draco stared at his lover in disbelieve. "What are you doing?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "I'm packing." Harry said in a shacking voice. Draco walked towards him, but Harry already turned to face him. "How dare you embarrass me like that? What were you thinking?" Draco was standing there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "You probably weren't thinking at all, were you? I would have thought that the past was behind us and you were no longer the cruel man I knew in the days of the war. But I guess I was wrong." Harry finished packing and as Draco still hadn't said a word, he became even angrier. "You don't even care do you? Well, you can bet that I will never, _ever_, set foot in this house, ever again." He turned towards the door and slammed it shut behind him. The shutting door made Draco come back to reality. He dragged himself back to the bed and as he sat down, he buried his face into his hands. His soul and heart cried, but from his eyes, no tears fell.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever_

Draco had left him once again. Harry was brushing his tears away in anger. "We don't need him." He said to his hands. "We can take care of ourselves. Haven't we done that all our lives?" Harry walked towards the kitchen to make some tea, no longer thinking of Draco. He picked up the phone and called Ron. "Hermione," he said happily. "How are you?" Harry laughed as Hermione told him that one of the kids was making trouble and Ron's hairs were now yellow. "Fine, fine." He said as she inquired after his health. "I was just wondering if you would like to come over today? Or tomorrow? Catch up on things. I'm dying to see those kids of yours again. Maybe we can have a sleepover. That may give you guys some rest." He laughed again through the phone as she said that it was probably not such a bad idea as long as he didn't corrupted them. "Don't worry, Sirius isn't here." And they set the date.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had_

_Ever__ made_

Draco placed a soft hand on Harry's naked shoulder. Harry brushed it with his cheek. He took the hand in his and kissed it. "I've missed you," he whispered and traced Draco's lips with his fingers. "And I you," Draco whispered, kissing the fingers one by one. There lips crushed together as each of the man tried to rip the clothes of the others body. Both moaned as the kiss deepened and started to stroke the others body affectionately. Both were now naked and loving each other like they're live depended on it. Kissing, stroking and making love, no other couple was probably happier that night than Harry and Draco.

_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_

_And I hold you like that_

_It's so hard to believe but_

_It's all coming back to me_

_(It's all coming back; it's all coming back to me now)_

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than any laws allow_

_Baby, Baby_

They were in a restaurant, stroking each others fingers. Both were getting more and more aroused by the others touch. The food didn't go to waste though. They were feeding each other, staring at the other. Giggling at each other and making funny noises. Half way through dinner they asked for the check and the waiter gave it to them with pleasure. They left, rushing for the car. But further then getting in, didn't they come.

_If I kiss you like this_

_And if you whisper like that_

_It was lost long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this_

_And if you need me like that_

_It was dead long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's so hard to resist_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_But it's all coming back_

"Argh!" Harry cried in frustration. "That is the last drop. Get out, _GET OUT_!" Draco's face was controlled with frustration and anger. "_FINE_!" he yelled on the top of his lungs. "I hope I will never see you're face again!" And he slammed the door shut, just as Harry flung a pillow to his head. The pillow hit the door with a soft _pouf_ and fell helplessly to the floor. The door cracked open again and Draco was standing once again in the doorway. He picked up the pillow. "And I'm taking this with me," he said, turned and left for the second time that night. "FINE!" Harry yelled after his ex-lover.

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And I never wasted any of my time on you_

_Since__ then_

Harry stroked through Draco's hair and smiled softly. Draco was smiling too and he bends over. They're lips met softly. Draco flung his arms around Harry, bringing his lover closer to him. The wind was softly playing with they're hair, kids were playing near by. People were talking and laughing, as ducks quacked and swum in the water. It was a moment of peace and happiness. A moment that would never be forgotten. Ever again.

_When you touch me like this_

_And when you hold me like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_Then we see what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

Harry was leaning against the front door. Draco was on the other site, one ear pressed against the wood, silently whishing Harry would open it. "Harry, love, you know I didn't mean it. I was not thinking straight. But most of all I was scared. I made a complete fool out of myself. And I know I didn't only embarrass myself, but I also embarrassed you. Because we were together and by embarrassing myself, I embarrassed you. You were, are my partner and we belong together. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. Please forgive me?!" There was a long silence and something or someone was moving inside that room. "Harry? Did you hear me? Please, answer me." The door opened and Draco fell to the ground. Draco picked himself up from the floor and closed the door behind him. Harry was sitting on the couch, looking at Draco, as if he was looking at him for the first time. "Tea?"

_If you forgive me all this_

_If I forgive you all that_

_We forgive and forget_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_We see just what we want to see_

_Al coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

Draco kneeled down on one knee and took Harry's hand. Harry was staring at his lover in shock. "Harry, I know we went through a lot. During school we were rivals, when the war was there we were struggling to survive. When Voldemort was finally gone, I picked up the courage and finally asked you out. Our first date was a success, but the three years after that were a haze of fights and love. We have solved our problems and set aside our differences. We both learned how to respect and how to love and care for the other. Our lives will never be normal and without argument. But that is what makes a relationship strong! That is why I wanted to ask you something." He took a small box from his pocked and picked out, a silver ring with two circling leaves in graved in it. "Will you, Harry James Potter, marry me…?"

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_And when you kiss me like this_

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_And when I touch you like that_

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_If you do it like this (It's all coming back to me now)_

_And__ if__ we..._

_**The end**_

N/A: I'm never taking a shower again! I've been thinking none stop. 'Course I've got to take showers, but still… I'm already making more Harry Potter stories than I can type! By the way, nobody read this story except you who have read it now. I still need help!


End file.
